


Peter Wakes Up

by AlwaysSAD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, I am not a writer I’m just pretending to be one, I just love these two characters okay, I want them to hug and be happy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSAD/pseuds/AlwaysSAD
Summary: After a particularly rough fight, Peters happy to see Mr. Stark





	Peter Wakes Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been reading fanfics on here for about 7 years and figured it was about time I tried to write one. It’s kinda hard to write with my crazy anxiety that never lets me focus but I don’t think it’s horrible... please please leave comments and let me know what you think and how I can fix up my skills. LOVE YOU ALL.

Peter wakes up

 

BEEP

hiss

BEEP-

Ever since the spider bite, Peter had been set to alert every second of every day. From the moment he woke up until he fell asleep, always hyper aware.

hiss

BEEP

So the discomfort was unsettling to say the least when Peter woke, sluggishly, feeling a heavy weight over his whole body. 

Feeling consciousness slowly return to him. The sounds of the room becoming louder. The tubes and wires pressed in all over his body. A stale smell reaching his nose.

BEEP

hiss

Peter opened his eyes and blearily looked at the dim room he was in. 

He recognized the med bay room immediately. 

The Spider-Man theme going on was kind of a dead give away... he swears it was Mr. Starks idea. Something about “well you’re in here often enough kid, it’s practically yours. Might as well give it a Spidey stamp.” At least he didn’t have to feel the panic of not knowing where he was.

He could tell from his current set up that the mission had gone down south pretty bad for him. He reached up and pulled the oxygen mask off. 

The last thing he remembered was the team trying to shut down Doc Ock’s latest dimensional machine. 

A bomb she had set up in an abandoned building that would cause a warp in their dimension, possibly destroying the fabric of time yada yada, same crazy plan like always.

Mr. Stark had been infiltrating the core of the machine to diffuse the power. Clint and Natasha we’re dealing with the scattered bots released to protect the machine. Steve had been assisting the civilians in the surrounding area get to safety. 

That had left Peter with the job to keep her attention long enough for Mr. Stark to disassemble the structure.

“The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout.” 

Doc Ock was chasing Peter off while he threw web grenade after web grenade trying to keep her claws bound and useless. She struggled and snapped the webbing, reaching out to grab him. 

“Hey miss, this whole creepy villain thing is kind of unnecessary. Maybe you could take up another hobby, like knitting, and stop trying to open up dimensional portals?” 

One of the free claws threw a nearby tree, Peter barely managed to dodge it swinging to the side, webbing the trunk and swinging it back at her. The trunk splitting apart as it collided with one of her appendages. 

“Okay so maybe not knitting? Maybe yoga? You seem kind of tense” 

“Come on Underoos, save the life coaching, just buy me a couple more minutes and we’ll be in the clear, might even buy you an ice cream if you don’t mess it up”

“No Problem Mr. Stark! This is a piece of cake! You know speaking of cake, there’s actually a new bakery I saw on 5th that didn’t get destroyed so we could prob-“

“Focus Peter, we’re not done yet” Steve clipped over the comms. 

“Yeah, right! Don’t worry it’s all under control- WOAH”

He remembered a claw grabbing on to his side and being violently slammed against a the cement floor repeatedly while a hysterical cackling assaulted his ears. 

“.. the rain washed the spider out!”

The last thing he heard was Mr Starks shrill voice over the comm “PETER I GOT YOU, I’M ALMOST THERE!” before feeling a steel claw pierce through his mid section, he felt his body release from the steel grasp and get thrown into the air

“The itsy bitsy spider NEVER GOT UP AGAIN”

“PETER-“

He never even felt his body hit the floor.

“Jeez you try and help someone out and that’s the thanks I get?”

 

“Hello Peter, I have informed Mr. Stark that you are awake. He is now on his way to your room” Friday quipped, turning the lights a brighter hue.

“Thanks Friday” Peter felt more relaxed knowing Mr. Stark was okay. He could feel the internal damage was healing, leaving behind just a dull ache, and some scarred tissue over his abdomen where the claw had pierced through his body. 

The doors slid open shortly after, Mr. Stark came in arguing on the phone.

“You know Fury, Im going to start letting you handle this stuff on your own if you’re going to treat me like I’M the one trying to destroy the city. I’m Beyoncé up on stage and your clean up crew after the concert, deal with it. I’ll write you a check and let me breathe in peace”

He ended the call. “You know that sounded better in my head. How are you holding up Underoos? You gave me quite the scare. I’m an old man kid, I’m one more ‘kid being flung across the sky away from kicking the bucket”

He sits on a chair next to the bed, letting his body slouch a bit. Peter can hear the worry in his voice. He really looks at him and sees the stress that he carries in his rigid posture, the blood shot eyes, and how tousled his hair is from running his hands through it. He probably hasn’t even stopped moving since the mission.

“I’m really sorry Mr. Stark for making you worry! I’m totally fine now,” he went to sit up completely and swing his legs over. Mr. Stark put a hand on his chest easing him back. 

“Woah there champ, you’re not moving till you’re completely cleared by Cho. Not risking any crazy injuries, those really sneak up on you, you know” Peter sits back against the pillow, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m fine, really. What happened anyways? Is everyone okay? How long have I been out?” Peters ramblings was cut short by a hand firmly placed down on his shoulder.

“Everything turned out fine. Ock is in some high security underground facility with no more toys to play with. Everyone else is fine, Barton is probably crying over a splinter somewhere but that’s probably the extent of the damage, and you sleeping beauty have been out for three days-“

“THREE DAYS!? Aunt May is gonna kill me!My friends- I missed so much school!” 

Peter sits up looking for his phone. May was probably so worried how could he do this to her. God, Ned must be so worried about him too. MJ was probably gonna kill him for missing practice and falling behind on school work . He had so much homework and studying that he had to do. Peter could feel the knot of stress forming, the physical pain faded away to the anxiety bubbling over.

“Hey listen to me kiddo” Mr. Stark placed a hand over his forearm and brought his voice down to reassuring tone. “Everything is alright, May is alright, she’s with Pepper and she knows you’re okay. I contacted the school, you don’t need to worry about make up work, it’s a ‘Stark internship’ cleared. You’re okay, I got it all handled okay. Just take a deep breath and relax.” 

Peter takes a second to bring his breathing back to normal and tries to relax. He feels like such a little kid, laying there needing someone to fix everything.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble for you Mr.Stark, I know I messed up. I should have been more careful.”

“Kid come on, don’t be so hard on yourself, everyone on the team has gotten hurt before. It happens. 

We just don’t have to worry about missing a calculus test the next day.” He sits back in the chair and looks over Peter with contemplative gaze. Peter looks down at his hands and his voice barely comes out like a whisper 

“I just don’t want you to have to worry about me like I’m some kid you have to babysit”

“Pete, listen, it’s my job to worry. I’ve been worrying for decades now. So don’t go worrying about me worrying about you, alright? Then we’ll have you worrying about me worrying you, worrying me-“

Peter put his hands up in surrender. With a much lighter look in his eyes and slight smile “Alright, I got it, relax!” He looks at Mr. Stark for a long second, he fumbles with his hands a bit trying to get the words out without sounding too out of place.

“ You know, after everything that happened before, with the world almost ending, I appreciate everything you’ve done Mr. Stark, I couldn’t have made it this far without you.” Peter eyes water a bit with the words he feels he can’t say.

Mr. Stark looks at him and puts on a small smile that makes Peter think that he doesn’t need to hear the rest of the words because he knows. He places a hand on Peters shoulder. 

“Trust me kid, I’m the one that should be thanking you.”

Peter slowly reaches his arms over Mr.Starks shoulder and leans in. Tony in return wraps both arms firmly around Peter, patting him on the back

“That’s not a hug Mr. Stark Im just reaching for the bed remote, we’re not there yet” Peter grabs the remote from the holding device off the wall behind him and gives him a pat on the shoulder.

Tony snorts out a laugh. “Very funny kid, I get it, too cool for your old man.” 

“You’re hardly an old man for someone who still flies around fighting aliens in a robotic suit.” Peter leans back with a bright smile on his face, feeling a lot lighter.

“Yeah and since your not a kid anymore I’m assuming you’re not going to want any of the goods I ordered from that new bakery on 5th St on my way here” He stands up in mock sadness, making way for the door. 

Peter sat up tussling up his blanket and flailing his arms with more excitement than necessary. “HEY! Don’t be ridiculous! I’ve been not eating for 72 hours, I think I could eat Aunt Mays meat loaf right now!”

Tony turns around right at the door with a smirk. “I’ll bring you some before Cap inhales all of it. I’ll even keep the comment about Mays cooking to myself after our little heart to heart.” Tony holds his hand up to his heart with a cheesy fond smile. 

 

“I’ll be back with the whole gang following behind probably, so get ready to say hi to everybody”

Tony leaves and Peter brings the bed up to a sitting position, looking at the door fondly. He loves the team, and feels like they’re more of a happy dysfunctional family. Kind of like a super Gallagher family, without all the drugs. 

Mr. Stark though, he’s grown to be so much more in Peter’s life than just an idol who hauled him to Berlin over a vendetta. He’s become a part of his life, not just on missions or in the lab, a part of every day life. Helping with an assignment, being there after the nightmares and the panic attacks, he’s like a father to him.

“I love you Mr. Stark”


End file.
